The present invention relates to an applicator for urinary incontinence devices. The applicator is useful for placing the device in the vagina in the correct position to enable the device to function.
Tampons are absorbent articles that are inserted into a woman's vagina to absorb blood while she is menstruating. Urinary incontinence devices are inserted into a woman's vagina to reduce or inhibit urinary incontinence. Applicators may be used to ease the insertion of urinary incontinence devices and tampons. Applicators typically include a generally cylindrical barrel for holding the tampon or device and placing in the vagina, and a plunger for expelling the device or tampon into the vagina. Cardboard and plastic applicators are known in the art.
The placement and orientation of a urinary incontinence device is important in enabling the device to function properly. For some devices, it is important that the device is deployed in a position where pressure is applied to the urethra at the neck of the bladder. As some urinary incontinence devices expand to generate force, it is important that the device is oriented so that the force is directed toward the urethra. Therefore, the urinary incontinence device needs to be deployed in the right location and in the correct orientation.
Tampon applicators are known to contain finger grip portions. World Patent Application number WO2006/005009A1 discloses an applicator with indicia for low placement in the vagina on the barrel. There is a continuing need for a urinary incontinence applicator that deploys the device in the right location and in the correct orientation.